


Tears | Gruvia

by lockbuster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Love, Romance, fan fiction, ft, ft manga, ft spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockbuster/pseuds/lockbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>juvia's gone, gray's a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears | Gruvia

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first time publishing to ao3, however i did upload to tumblr before :-) enjoy!  
> (ps i hated writing this it made me sad)

_"gray-sama, i'm going to be late." juvia breathed out softly, however gray, who was peppering her neck with soft kisses, refused to budge. "call in sick." he mumbled against her skin, his grip around her hips not budging._

oh, if only she _did_.

gray ran his hands over the small tombstone he kneeled in front of, his calloused fingers tracing the letters slowly as his vision blurred due to the tears he had held in for so long.

_"hello, this is magnolia hospital. your girlfriend, juvia lockser, has you listed as an emergency contact. she has been in a terrible accident." gray froze as he checked his voice mails, his heart stopping as he grabbed his keys and phone, practically running to his car and to the hospital. as soon as he found his way to the proper doctor, he demanded to see her. "i'm so sorry mr. fullbuster, we did everything we could," the doctor began, and gray looked like he was about to commit murder. "where is my girlfriend?" he demanded once again, his voice rougher. "juvia lockser didn't make it. she had a car crash and the car flipped. she couldn't make it, i'm so sorry."_

he didn't understand death, he never did. he didn't get why life had to take away the peple he cared most about it. he had warned juvia, he had told her a million times that he lived in fear that one day his love would kill her.

she would just laugh.

juvia was light, she was this wonderful blooming flower that never failed to bring him this joy, this never-ending warmth that came only from her. he was madly in love with her and it had bought him so much to give an answer after the treacherous war.

it was bliss, living with juvia by his side. juvia lockser was far more than a girl, she was an angel, a sun, and so much more in the eyes of gray fullbuster.

now he was at her grave, dressed in a black suit and tears rolling down his cheeks. he stood up and attempted to dust off dirt from his slacks, before he lost it completely. he screamed loudly, his sobs echoing through the empty cemetery. he didn't understand why she, of all people, had to leave him. he had needed her, he had wanted her, more than anything on this entire planet.

nothing else mattered to him but her.

her smile.  
her lips.  
her touch.  
her laugh.  
her legs.  
her hair.

all of her. it was little things she did, all of it, that made him fall for her thousands of times over.

after falling apart and yelling at nothing, gray wiped furiously at his eyes and cheeks, drying the last of his tears. the last time he had cried this hard was back when she had comforted him at his parents' grave, and back then he had her. now? he had nothing.

he shoved his hands in his pockets, pulling out the small, black, velvet box and sat back down beside her grave. he slowly tugged the box open, allowing himself a small smile as he stared at the small ring. he remembered the day he bought it, almost two weeks ago- before everything happened.

_"juvia, would you marry me if i asked?" gray said one day, his arms wrapped around juvia as they were about to fall asleep. "why are you asking, gray-sama?" she asked, her head resting on his chest as she played with his necklace. he shrugged, "i just want to know.". then, instead of giving a reply, she had leaned up and gave him a small kiss. that was all he needed._

oh how time flies. how quickly he could go from proposing to losing her. he bought his fingers to his lips, giving them a small kiss and placing them against the gravel of the stone. he proceeded to dig up a bit of dirt in front of the tombstone (although he knew he shouldn't have), then pulled the ring out of the box and into the small hole. with, once again, tear-filled eyes, he gave a weak smile to the engraved name, and said softly, "no one will ever get a ring like that besides you, i hope you know that. i just wish you'd stayed a bit longer to get that wedding you imagined. i love you juvia fullbuster. please know that."

brushing off his slacks once again, he turned away from the tombstone and away from the love of his life.

~owari~


End file.
